


ninja

by ndnickerson



Series: Red Label [30]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: The kids aren't quite over Halloween yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at my Nancy Drew fic tumblr, nancydrewdiary.

Ned woke up to whispering.

He heard Nancy’s slow, even breathing catch too as she woke. Sadie’s collar jangled on the other side of the door, so Jamie was awake.

He and Nancy didn’t sleep naked anymore, so they didn’t immediately scramble for underwear when the door opened. Ellie peeked around the edge, her dark eyes wide; she grinned when she saw Ned’s eyes open. “Hey Daddy,” she whispered.

“Hey,” Ned replied. Then Ellie opened the door a little further, and he saw why she was acting bashful. He was sure that Ellie had been wearing her ice-cream-cone patterned pajamas last night when she had gone to bed, but she had decided to put yesterday’s Halloween costume back on. She hadn’t been able to affix the part over her head, though.

“I told her not to,” Jamie called from the hallway, and Ned heard Sadie scampering down the stairs.

“Mmm. C'mere, my little ninja,” Ned said, and Ellie giggled as she raced toward the bed in her black jumpsuit and black ballet flats.

“Mmm. El?”

“Mommy,” Ellie murmured, and after he helped her into the bed, he rolled over so Ellie was between him and Nancy.

“Where’s Ellie, and why is there a tiny ninja in our bed?” Nancy teased her, and Ellie giggled again.

“Mamaaaa,” Anna called. She came down the hall too, still in her pajamas and dragging an oversized rag doll. Ellie had been able to get onto the bed by herself, but Anna needed Ned’s help.

“Candy?” Anna asked hopefully, once she was sitting on Ned’s chest, looking down at him.

Ned groaned. “Breakfast first,” he said firmly. “Then  _maybe_ some candy for a snack. Maybe on the way to the farmer’s market…”

Ellie clapped. “Apples?”

“Maybe some indian corn so we can make a little display for the porch.” Nancy swallowed a yawn. “C'mere, babies.”

Ned sat up when Nancy did, and when he touched her shoulder, she looked over at him. He kissed her cheek and her earlobe. “Love you.”

She smiled and nuzzled against him briefly. “Love you too.”


End file.
